


Cherry Red Lips

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Stiles Stilinski, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Other, Scott McCall is a Great Person, fox and the hound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: Stiles has a new outfit to show Scott.
Inspired by this skirt - http://www.hottopic.com/product/disney-fox-and-the-hound-toss-print-circle-skirt/10782490.html?cgid=new#start=5
And this song - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KX_tBWLmr1s





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally written, because I saw that skirt and had to write a sciles fic with it.

“Well are you going to let me see it Babe, or do I have to keep guessing?”

Stiles is wearing the bright cherry red lipstick Scott bought them for their birthday. It’s smeared in places from where they keep biting at their lip, and Scott has to struggle not to lean over and occupy those cherry red lips with his own. 

“You’ve been talking about this new skirt of yours for two days. Aren’t you going to let me see it?”

A pretty pink blush has settled over Stile’s cheeks and seems to slowly be creeping its way down their neck disappearing under the heavy black coat Stiles is hiding under. It reminds Scott that his partner isn’t still quite use to being out in their new clothes yet. 

“You can pretend it’s just you and me here. Nobody else. Though I bet once the people in this café get a good look at you I’ll probably have to fight some of them off.”

Stiles snorts, but finally peers up and Scott through their bangs. They’ve been growing their hair out. It looks nice. Scott’s a big fan of the little batman bow too. 

“You promise not to laugh?”

“Stiles when have I ever laughed at you?”

Stiles gives him another look, but stands up and finally peels the ugly coat off their body. Their wearing a sky-blue tank top underneath that stretches tight against every curve in way that makes Scott’s mouth water. The skirt though is what really catches his eyes. The one that Stiles had been raving about for two days. It’s got an orange band that circles Stiles’s waist, and white fabric that dangles down covered in beautiful orange flowers and Tod and Copper from the Fox and the Hound. The saying “We’ll always be friends,” tangled around every picture of Tod and Copper.

“It reminded me of us.”

“It’s beautiful Stiles. You’re beautiful.”

Stiles smiles wide, and Scott but help but give him and kiss every worry away from those cherry red lips.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
